


Cold

by nikkixroman



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Cry with me, F/M, I Made Myself Cry, Jaune Is Really Sad, Volume 3 Spoilers, arkos, based off the song Cold from the vol3 soundtrack, because i listened to it and have been crying, heavy spoilers, jaune x pyrrha, self indulgent songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkixroman/pseuds/nikkixroman
Summary: Jaune misses Pyrrha.Or, angst song-fic where Jaune is writing his dead gf a letter.





	Cold

_I never felt that it was wise to wish too much_  
_To dream too big would only lead to being crushed_

When I told my mom and dad that I'd be going to Beacon Academy, they told me not to worry if I had to come back home. I didn't really expect a lot out of our first year at the school because of that. I just wanted to pass.

_Then I met you, you weren't afraid of anything_

Pyrrha.

Pyrrha Nikos, the living legend. Taking everything head on, from initiation to Cinder. Man, you really didn't have any fears, did you? That was kinda intimidating, you know.

_You taught me how to leave the ground, to use my wings_

I didn't even know what an Aura was until you showed me. That day, in the forest? You said something that kinda hasn't left my mind since then, especially now.. 'infinite in distance and unbound by death'. Unbound by death, huh..?

_I never thought a hero would ever come my way_

You're my hero, Pyrrha. You're everything I could've ever dreamed of but, god—you're so much more. I can't believe it took so long for me to get how important you are, how much I need you in my life. All the training and the pep talks—Pyrrha, you talked to me about how to get girls! Turns out... you were really the only girl I needed. I'm sorry.

_But more than that I never thought you'd be taken away_

Why'd you have to leave me? Why did you have to take Cinder on yourself? You knew how powerful she was, you knew about the maiden's power she got! Did you... did you do this on purpose?

_Now it's cold without you here_  
_It's like winter lasts all year_

I'm not the only one who misses you, you know. We all do. Me, Ren and Nora will never be the same. Nobody that got the chance to meet you ever will be. You were— _are_ , so bright. Nobody could ever possibly be the same, nobody could ever forget you.

_But your star's still in the sky_

Sometimes when I look up at the sky while the others are sleeping, I can swear you're here with us. Leading us on and helping us through our battles. Are you watching over us?

_So I won't say goodbye_

Unbound by death, right?

_I don't have to say goodbye_

I love you, Pyrrha.

I think I always will.

**Author's Note:**

> well howdy folks here's some feelings for you :,)
> 
> i may possibly do a part 2 for the rest of the somg since the second verse has a lot of stuff that relates to the Arkos relationship as a whole tbh so. let me know if you guys liked this & if you'd be down for a part 2!! pls comment


End file.
